The present invention relates generally to an improved body frame structure for a scooter, and particularly to a body frame structure which is rigid and exposed outside of the body of a scooter.
Conventionally, the body frame (shown in FIG. 1) of a scooter is accommodated within the body of the scooter, and thus the body frame is unable to be seen from the outside of the body. To protect the body of a scooter from being damaged by collision or abrasion, bumpers mounted around the body of the scooter are needed. Furthermore, the conventional body frame shown in FIG. 1 has a complicated structure, and precision jigs and fixtures are required to facilitate its assembly; thus the manufacturing cost of the body frame is high. Also, the shape-forming of the ribs or the beams of the body frame is always performed by press machines or welding machines, so that high-cost equipment is required. Besides, the interior space of the conventional body frame is not large enough to provide a storage space for the rider's helmet.